Hearts of the Kingdom
by RavenatHeart
Summary: Toni and Riku along with Raven and Sora go out with each other on dates and adventures with each other untill...


The Heart of the Kingdom, a KingdomHearts Story

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or Its Characters.  
Chapter 1

"I don't know... Sora cousin Artie will kill me if Toni doesn't come back in one piece. I tell you this all the time, but yet you seem to convince me to leave her behind all the time." Said Raven staring back at her cousin fighting along side Donald and Goofy. "She'll be fine Donald and Goofy will make sure she doesn't get hurt and you know this so stop worrying." Sora said trying to comfort Raven.

As Sora and Raven went through the door, Jafar comforted them. Sora whipped out his keyblade in an attempt to protect Raven. "That's not necessary now is it Sora?" Jafar asked as he reviled Princess Jasmine in a series of pot heartless. "You can attack me and allow the Princess to be completely captured or you can go after the heartless and allow me to escape. It's your decision." "Or we can do it like this." Toni said as she jumped out from the shadows and struck Jafar in the head, clearly rendering him unconscious. "Well don't just stand around. Go save Jasmine. Donald, Goofy, and myself will take care of the minor heartless.

Sora and Raven ran towards the barrel heartless and studied it carefully before deciding which part to clobber first." O.K. there are five barrels in each section. There are three sections. 5 times 3 equals 15 right Raven? Hello, some positive reinforcement would be nice!" said Sora as he turned around to see if Raven was still behind him covering his back." Quit worrying your sweet little head, you just take care of the front and I will 'bring up the rear', fair enough?" as Raven finished her statement she turned around to see Sora nodding in agreement." You probably don't know this, but every time you move your head you loose half your brain cells." Toni said as she stopped swinging long enough to get that out.

" Princess, Princess where are you? Talk to me so I don't strike the barrel that you are in." Sora said this as he struck the head then the first barrel then the second being glad she wasn't in either one. "Sora, you nincompoop her hands legs and mouth are bound. She can't answer you!" Raven said returning to help Sora play 'musical barrels' to find the princess.

" Mmmmm" was all that was heard from the fifth barrel, witch was the next barrel in line to feel Sora's wrath. "No! Wait! She is in that one!" Said a voice from inside a dark alley, It was Aladdin, come to be Jasmine's night in shining armor." Great timing Aladdin I was just gonna smash her." said Sora as he backed up and let Aladdin handle his business.

" My hero." said Princess Jasmine as Aladdin took her into his arms wedding style.

Chapter 2

"What took y'all so long? We have already beaten the secret boss and the regular boss, most of the heartless, and if it weren't for me you wouldn't have saved Jasmine. What, were you making out in the alley or something?" Toni asked Raven with a huge smirk on her face. "And what if we were? You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Raven said as she came back with a dis of her own." Well, would you?" Raven asked. She saw a tear start to form in the corner of Toni's eye she walked over to Toni and placed her arm over Toni's shoulder." I didn't say it to be mean I was just joking. Maybe one day you'll turn around and your 'night in shining armor ' will be standing right in front of you!" Raven said this and then took her arm from around her shoulder.

Just as Raven started to walk away Toni, believing in miracles, whispered to herself, "Come to me night of my dreams." She then turned around, and out from the nearest alley a dark and handsome figured appeared and said," Did some one call for a night in shinning armor." "Riku, is, is that you?" asked Sora. " In the flesh." He answered. Toni shrieked and then continued on to say, with drool freely flowing from her mouth, "Sora introduce this very handsome young man, whom you seem to know, so that we can become more aquatinted." " I will, if you give me a chance, everybody this is Riku. You all remember the kid I told you about, you know the one I said was like my older brother, this is him." After saying this Sora was greedily pushed aside by Toni. Looking Riku in his face wasn't a good thing to do. Afterward Toni instantly lost conciseness. Raven told Sora to ask Riku to carry Toni back to the Gummy Ship where she could rest. Riku gladly carried Toni back.

Afterwards the gang was thanked by the Sultan, Princess Jasmine, the newly appointed Prince Aladdin, and Genie for helping them defeat Jafar and ridding their world of the evil heartless creatures and sealing their world so it was impossible for the creatures to come back. The gang apologized for Toni's absence and explained to them how to contact them just incase that Jafar came back then they reboarded the Gummy Ship and took off, Goofy at the wheel.

Chapter 3

The losing and regaining of conciseness went of for a while. The only way for her to overcome this new apparent love sickness was for her to get a boyfriend. So after getting sick and tired of passing out Toni got up enough guts to ask Riku to be her boyfriend. "Yes I will be your boyfriend Toni. But only if you can find someone to be a girlfriend to Sora" Riku proposed." Well that won't be too hard considering the obvious. Raven and Sora are already together." Toni said this as Riku and she embraced.

A week later Toni and Riku proposed a double date to Sora and Raven." Sure why not, that sounds fun." Said Sora with a huge grin on his face as he turned to face Raven his expression changed as he thought about Donald and Goofy." What should we tell Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked Toni." I forgot about them. We'll just tell them the truth and tell them we'll bring them back a doggy bag or something." "It's a date then." Said Raven as she snuggled up to Sora. Sora then tilted Raven's face back and lowered his face in towards hers but not knowing what Sora was trying to do she got up and went to go get ready.

Two months have passed since the pairing of Riku and Toni and two more worlds have been sealed since: The Jungle, and Olympia. The gang received a distress call from Traverse Town." What's the problem? The lights in my room are flashing." Sora asked as he came out of his part of the ship with Raven under his arm. " There's trouble in Traverse Town. The flashing lights are the distress signal." Said Goofy." Since when did we get a distress signal?" Sora asked Toni who was sitting next to Goofy in the cockpit. " You don't pay attention to Sh…."The constant blaring of the alarm cut Toni off.  
" Well you know I'm always the last one to know about almost everything!" Sora shouted over the alarm." Hey guys we'll be landing in thirty minutes, you should get ready. " Goofy said stopping the quarreling between Toni and Sora." I'm ready. " Everybody said in unison before staring at Sora who was the only one not suited up. He started to walk away grumbling under his breath. The whole time he was standing there in just his smiley face boxers and red and white tee." You sure can pick em'." Toni said joking with Raven." Shut-up." Raven replied, jokingly, pushing Toni away playfully.

Goofy landed safely, for once, and everybody dismounted the Gummy Ship all paired up with their 'fighting buddy': Raven and Sora, Toni and Riku, and Donald and Goofy. They all ran over to the second district where they were in for their biggest fight so far in their adventure. " Holy cow, we already shredded you did we not? A little positive reinforcement here guys." Said Sora, who, as always, was the first one to bust through the door." I thought we did but it seems we didn't, doesn't it." Said Toni as she, herself, also stood in the doorway astonished. " No matter, if we did it once we can do it again!" said Raven as she closed Sora's then Toni's mouth. As everyone went to charge the monster they stopped as they stood in front of it as it broke down and separated into its five basic parts." Well that was easy. Lets go, our work here is done…huh?" Sora stopped mid sentence as the monster started to re generate upside-down. " Aaaaaah! Run!" Riku demanded as he started to balk up.

The six of them busted through the door and was confronted by the Cid." Well how did it go?" Cid asked the gang. " Running in and shredding him has turned out not to be a good plan we need a better one!" said Sora being the first one to speak. As everyone started to come around and catch their breath, they started to spread out and go to get different items. Riku, Donald, and Goofy went to get the Potion Shop, while Sora, Raven, and Toni went to go figure out a plan. Everyone came back together all except for Riku.

Chapter 4

" Hey Goofy where's Riku? I thought he went with you and Donald." Asked Toni looking around for Riku. " He went across the street to talk to that girl. But, gwarsh he's been over there a long time" Goofy replied. " He coming back very soon, or he's gonna get it." Toni said as she stared across the street at her boyfriend talking to some girl. As Toni waited and once she was tired of waiting Toni's eyes changed, for in her mind she knew she was wrong, but her heart was running on two emotions: Anger and Pure Jealousy!

After making her way across the street, Toni pushed Riku out of her way, grabbed the girl by the cuff of her shirt, and banged her head right into the wall of a near-by building. "How dare you try and steal my boyfriend? He's mine. No one else can have him but ME!" said Toni as she flung the poor girl a good couple of feet in front on her, and considering the fact that the girl was much shorter than Toni it wasn't a difficult task.

Everybody made their way across the street and pounced on Toni. Raven went over to the girl and instantly knew who it was. It was her and Toni's cousin, Geo. Now Toni knowing the group trusted her she stopped trying to get away. Once everyone loosened their grip and finally let go of her she ran, pushed Raven out of the way and pounced on the girl, with her hand in the air ready to punch her own family, her own cousin, her own blood. Riku whipped out his Keyblade and hit Toni in the back of her head. She instantly dropped to the floor, stone cold knocked out. She was taken back to the ship in her boyfriends arms.

A few hours later Toni woke up and went to Raven and Sora's part of the ship. She kindly asked them to leave. She sat down next to Geo, who Toni thought didn't look too beat up figuring how ruff she was with her, banging her head up against the wall and all, looked into her eyes and tried to have a reasonable conversation with her.  
" I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me it's like a force inside me was driving me to attack any obstacle in my way. That's the only reason I even attacked Raven. Otherwise I wouldn't have done that. I'm so serious; I didn't do it on purpose. You understand, right?" Toni said, as she and Geo looked deeper into each others eyes." You know they say a person's eye is the window to their soul. And the deeper I look into yours, the more I am provoked to believe you. So yes I believe you." Geo said as she was then grabbed and hugged by Toni. 

Just as they finished hugging they turned their attention to the door, which seemed to be caving in." What the He…." Toni started to say as the door fell through, and in perfect order, from shortest to tallest, Donald, Raven, Sora, Riku, and the tallest of them all Goofy laid one on top of the other presently on the floor.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Toni as the rest of the gang got up off the ground. " Well that's a good question, Toni. We didn't know if Geo and you were able to settle matters on your own peacefully so, so.." Raven tried to buy herself time but Toni was already so close, that she was breathing down her neck. Just then Riku came in between them and said," So we came to see how you two were getting along, that's all." As Riku finished he turned around to see everyone's head nodding in agreement.

Chapter 5

The next morning everybody got dressed, packed up their tents and was ready and prepared to battle the knight heartless except Sora, who despite Ravens attempts to wake him up, still overslept. "Hey guys where are we going, and why are we going there on empty stomachs?" Sora asked the gang as he picked up his equipment and started to run towards them. "Hey I asked you a question. At least answer me, Raven, Riku, Goofy." After Sora finished his sentence he charged Riku but accidentally ran into Raven because his hunger was affecting his coordination and balance. " I will not stop just to get you something to eat, you should have eaten dinner last night. That goes for everybody who refused to eat what I cooked last night." Raven said as she got up and dusted off the side of her pants. "Hey why don't we stop and get some items and pick up some breakfast while we are at it." Donald said as he directed everyone's attention to the nearest item shop.

After stocking up for the battle they headed toward the second district of Traverse Town to finish a battle that was started in the beginning of their journey. As everyone busted through the door to the second district they assumed battle formation. Toni went with Riku, Raven went with Sora and Donald went with Goofy but sat on the bench to hand out potions and ethers. Geo who didn't have a partner sat on the bench with Donald and Goofy. After beating the first stage of the night heartless everyone sat down and tried to catch their breath before having to get up again and battle the second stage of the heartless. " I can't go on guys, have Geo take my place." Raven said as she turned her head in the direction of Geo, who at this time was being her usual self and sitting off in a corner by herself. "Hey Geo come on we need your help. Geo? " Riku said as he turned his attention to Geo who at the sound of his voice stood up and pulled out her Kingdom Key.

After the battle was over, the wounds everyone received, especially Geo's, were treated and bandaged. Cid offered them a place to stay for the night. Everyone accepted Cid's offer except Donald. "Thanks but no thanks. Your place is too close to my nephews' shop. I'll sleep in the Gummy Ship tonight" was the only answer he had." No problem Donald" was Cid's answer to the small mammal before he started off to the ship. The sleeping arrangements were as followed: Raven, Toni and Geo in one room and Sora, Riku and Goofy in another. Having the boys separated from the girls was a good idea because everyone got a chance to discuss the joining of Geo to the team, and they got to talk about it with their own gender. The girls had their own topic besides 'Geo'. They had their own sort of 'Girl Talk'. They did this because it seemed to make Geo feel more comfortable with her whole situation, and she liked it!

After waking up, washing up, and preparing for the day ahead, the gang headed for the Gummy Ship which was already on because Donald 'warmed it up'. They thanked Cid for allowing them to stay in his house and they left and headed for the Deep Jungle.

By the time they landed it was nighttime. So everyone got together and decided it was a good time to set up camp. Raven Sora, Donald and Goofy stayed back to set up the tents and start cooking. The problem was there wasn't enough wood to properly cook the food so Toni and Riku volunteered to go deeper into the woods to look for firewood. "Hey Geo, why don't you come with us?" Toni asked as she and Riku made their way into the forest. "Alright, I'll go, just give me a minute." Geo answered as she made her way towards her cousin and her cousin's boyfriend.

Toni and Riku tried their best not to step on any sharp rocks, but it seemed Geo wasn't trying very hard. " Ow, man that hurt" Geo said as she fell back on her backside, holding her right ankle. Toni approached her cousin unsure of what just happened. Squatting down, Toni looked at Geo's ankle. Upon seeing Geo bleeding, she called Riku over to her and her wounded cousin. Toni ripped a piece of her du-rag and handed it to Riku with these instructions " Tie this around the wound and apply as much pressure as she can take. I'll be back. I'm going back to the campsite to get some anti-biotic's for her wound. Hold tight ok Geo, I'll be right back!" Toni's voice trailed off as she disappeared into the forest in the direction of the camp.

" Hey Riku, want to do me a favor? Then kiss me." Geo said as she grabbed the back of Riku's head and forced it in close to hers. " I won't, I can't, this is not…" Riku was only able to protest for so long before Geo's kiss muffled his words. As Riku and Geo sat on the floor of the jungle kissing, Toni was running back to the campsite trying to save her cousin from becoming infected. On her way to the campsite Toni cut herself but decided not to stop since family was on the line.

Once reaching the camp Toni was held down by Sora while Raven tended to her wounds. " Quit squirming it will only hurt for a second." Was all that was said to Toni before she felt the tremendous sting of the alcohol on her cut leg. " Geez, man that hurts a lot you know" said Toni as she stood up trying to get the feeling back in her leg. Toni started back off into the jungle with Raven as her support. " You sure you can make it on your own?" Raven asked as she gently slid Toni off of her. " Yeah I'll be ok. Besides I need to walk on it for the soreness to go away." Toni replied as she limped into the forest and disappeared behind some trees. Little did Toni know that a huge surprise was waiting for her once she reached her next destination.

As Toni neared the opening where she had left her wounded cousin, and her dear boyfriend, she felt a strange aura, but decided not to pay it any attention until she saw something that sent her flying through the roof. It was Riku and Geo on the jungle floor kissing. This angered Toni to a level that started her rampage attack.

Thankfully, out of the shadows Raven jumped on Toni's back causing her to fall forward. Geo hearing all the noise broke the kiss stood up and got into battle form, anticipating Toni's attack. "That wont be necessary Geo, said Toni as she stood up and approached Geo. Toni turned her head towards Riku, who then ran to Toni's side and embraced her as she collapsed into his arms, and fell into his kiss. Raven and Sora stood, locked in each other's arms as they too kissed, a strong, passionate kiss.

As Raven, Toni and Geo took off the virtual-reality helmets they all agreed that that was the best ten dollars they ever spent. They reached the mall entrance when they were confronted be their cousin Rolondo, who asked them where they had been the whole day. They answered " We were on the adventure of our lives!"


End file.
